


[podfic] Overcoming Godhood

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Hawaii Fridays (Blaseball Team), Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tragic Romance, modern-type folklore?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: An idea about how Our Lady of Perpetual Friday came to Hawai’i.
Relationships: Our Lady of Perpetual Friday/the Coin
Kudos: 1
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[podfic] Overcoming Godhood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Overcoming Godhood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830456) by [chicagotime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagotime/pseuds/chicagotime). 



> Podficcer's note:  
> Recorded for [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI](https://awesomeladiespodfic.dreamwidth.org/1272.html).
> 
> This work gave me chills down my spine as I was reading it. Thanks to chicagotime for permission to record.

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:08:23
  * **File type:** mp3 / stream 



### Listen & Download

  * [here](https://app.box.com/s/23527vw2kmghu8bwjnahej9xr7vxz3hd) on box.com
  * [here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ALPA/74%20Overcoming%20Godhood.mp3) for the version included in the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology



### Credits

  * **Text:** [Overcoming Godhood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830456)
  * **Author:** [chicagotime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagotime)
  * **Reader:** ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)
  * **Music:** "[Dreamlike](https://incompetech.filmmusic.io/song/3677-dreamlike)" by Kevin MacLeod via [Incompetech](https://incompetech.filmmusic.io/) (CC-BY 4.0)




End file.
